Surprised?
by WinterLuvNaruto
Summary: At the name of the vampire princess, the succubus turned to the direction of the only vampire in the school. She was with a group of men…boys actually. She was nuzzling their necks openly. The ghoul could see that there was tiny bite marks on their flesh. Kurumu/Tsukune mainly Ghoul Tsukune/Moka (Related to RED and Dare Me)


_**Hi I'm very sorry I have been gone for a long while. My computer broke and it some money I had to save up, a new power chord and a new OS to get my computer working. It's been a long while so I think this might not be like the others of this odd collection of Moka Vamp and Ghoul Tsukune. His character might seem off, but I was playing with a different side of him...one that isn't always around Moka.**_

_**I have a disturbed mind, I know so I'm sorry if my ideas scare people. Hmmm...Enjoy?!**_

_**Oh sorry for any grammar or spelling errors**_

_**Please R&R **_

_**S**_

_**u**_

_**r**_

_**p**_

_**r**_

_**i**_

_**s**_

_**e**_

_**d**_

_**?**_

It was a rare sight for the ghoul. Such a rare sight, indeed.

Tsukune took a sip of wine. He could feel his fangs lengthen from the desire of needing more than the dark liquid in his hand. His mismatched eyes turned into matching slits of a neutral auburn color. His smirk was replaced with a goofy smile and his brows relaxed.

Carefully placing the glass down, Tsukune quietly walked to the dance floor.

Everyone was having a great time in their drunken stupor. The ghoul wasn't very surprised. Kids these days needed to be intoxicated to have fun, but of course that didn't really matter…

Because vampires get to have their fun.

As to prove his point his eyes followed a very intoxicated Moka on the dance floor. It was like having a meal thrown right in your face. Of course his mistress took hold of the gracious opportunity. The ghoul's smirk was creeping back up as he saw her arms wrapped around a male student's neck. The male was foolish enough to think himself in charge of such a situation. Pink sweaty hands gripped at her round hips and guided them in a sensual rocking motion.

Moka didn't seem to be in her right mind as she has yet to discipline the stranger for such an indecent act. Tsukune slowly made his way through the people. He didn't want her to notice him just yet.

"Ah, Tsukune!" Pale blue hair bounced into his vision as the succubus stopped in his way. Her yellow shirt was glowing under the special violet lights and come to think of it so were her eyes. The ghoul smirk vanished and quickly turned to a goofy smile.

"Um, hi Kurumu-san." He let out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head. "I thought you would be dancing with one of the cool guys."

"Oh, why would I do that when my mate is right here? Hmm?" The bat said with a low tone. Her arms immediately grabbed his. Her chest was very obvious against his flat one. The succubus was good at what she does Tsukune thought, but he did not like tainted blood. A creature so open with the male population made his mouth taste bitter.

"What! A mate?! Kurumu-san we're not that close!"

A sharp laugh rang through his pointed ears. "Oh, Tsuki you're so cute." The succubus patted him on the cheek and grabbed his hand. Hers was hot on his naturally cold ones. "Come on."

The command was just as sharp as her laugh. No one can control him. It just so happens that his mistress was very persuasive to ignite his motivation, but this succubus offered him nothing. She had no clue of his true nature. The human that he once was should be drowning in darkness now.

"But, Kurumu-san I think we shouldn't. I mean…um…Moka-san might get mad."

At the name of the vampire princess, the succubus turned to the direction of the only vampire in the school. She was with a group of men…boys actually. She was nuzzling their necks openly. The ghoul could see that there was tiny bite marks on their flesh. The humans would confuse those as love nips and nothing more. She was very much drunk off intoxicated blood. "I don't think she would mind." The pale haired yokai said. Her face brightened at a thought and she continued to drag him off the dance floor.

"B…b…but Kurumu-san!" She stopped as they were both in the hallway. It was empty and it seems everyone was in the auditorium.

"Shhhh, Tsukune." She slowly backed him up against a wall with her finger on his lips. "I just want to spend time with you." She closed any distance they could have had between them. Her tail snuck up and caressed his cheek. "Why can't I be just as important as Moka?" She hung her head low.

"It's always Moka this or Moka that! Why can't it be about Kurumu?!" Her hands gripped at his white collared shirt. Her nails had grown out and were now cutting his flesh. "I love you! Does that bitch love you, Tsukune?" She didn't wait for a response as she shook her head. "No, Tsukune, don't try to defend her."

The ghoul was very much bored with her antics. His master was perfect for him. She may not be in full acceptance yet, but she was his. He let her think that she was in full control, but as always his master was afraid of the truth. She always ran from their odd relationship. He did not desire another woman. His mistress could only entertain him. But…he did desire something that this little seductress can provide.

"She's a b–"

"Kurumu." The succubus looked up at those innocent brown eyes. Her tail moved slowly around them.

"Yes?"

"I think your right." The seductress blushed at the deep tone her Tsukune held. His arms wrapped around her waist. "I think it should be about you."

Kurumu was so over joyed. She won. She finally won again that vampire bitch! The pale haired succubus leaned into the hug that her mate was giving her. "Kurumu?"

Violet eyes looked into….red and brown ones? Her mind couldn't process what was happening. Her love…he..this wasn't him. This creature was so much darker. She looked at his features. He looked similar to the innocent Tsukune that she craved but his skin held a paler tint that the tan skin she was staring at before. His eyes were slits. They reminded her of a poisonous snake.

"Is there something wrong my dear Kurumu?" A sly smile pressed against her ear as those hands traveled lower.

"Who are you?" Light purple eyes glared at his different ones.

The ghoul's smile dimmed to a small smirk. One hand traveled back up to touch her smooth skin. It didn't hold the same translucent quality his master had, but she was cute…he guessed. The other hand was gripping her bottom gently fondly her tail. It was so light. To think that this was an extension of his vertebrate, why he could just…

"Sweet heart I am but your humble Tsukune." His fangs lengthened more. They were poking his lips. "You succubus are all the same." His hair tickled her neck. "Always so bossy and demanding, but scared when nothing goes your way." He said in her ear.

The succubus was feeling a little out of it. Her panties felt a little too moist and her legs weren't working right. She took a gulp of air as that hand kept playing with her tail. His thumb would caress her. Men were never so direct with her and this…this couldn't be Tsukune!

"My Kurumu, you said you wanted spend time with me." That look seemed to be permanent on his face. "You know I was always curious about your tail." The ghoul said absently. His features held no lust or affection but a devilish mischievousness.

"Huh?" The succubus was a little confused.

"Don't look at me like that. You did this to yourself." The misfit demon took his hand away from her face and let it creep lower. "You don't seem to take the hint. I don't like whores."

"I'm not a WHORE!" Violet eyes were glowing as she scratched his cheek. Little trickles of dark blood came to the surface.

"Shh, I don't mean to offend you, my love." His fingers found her opening very easily. She was very…excited and with her clouded anger she almost looked as interesting as his master.

His fingers worked on her with ease. It seemed tight, but he wanted to make sure that there was some room to move around. Clear and red liquid dripped on the floor slowly mixing together. Tsukune stared at the little succubus. Her face didn't seem to know which expression to make. Her moans seem to have decided her feeling though.

The ghoul's red eye stared to faintly glow as he forced the succubus to stare at his eyes. "My dear, Kurumu, your body is as bountiful as your title suggest, but I would appreciate if you could fuck yourself for me."

The failed vampire left no room for argument as he quickly removed his fingers and replaced them with her well lubricated tail. She yelped from the self-penetration. A chuckle escaped his mouth as he manipulated the base of her tail. The girl was panting and moaning at the steady rhythm. Her face was pink as she stared at that red eye. Her Tsukune…her Tsukune was such a bad boy.

The succubus didn't know how to react to such a revelation. She gave up the more she tried thinking about it. It was a while before she realized that this new Tsukune was gone. Leaving her preform the act by herself.

A smirk broke to allow a pink tongue free. "I had no clue you were a virgin, Kurumu." The ghoul spoke tasting the clear liquid on his fingers. "Now time to go find master. I bet she would love the scent of another female." His fangs poked from under his lips as he continued down the hall leaving behind a forgotten succubus.

* * *

_**So what you think? I'm writing the next half of this and depending on how this goes it could be just a two-shot or a very short story. It all depends on you guys. **_

_**So throw me some creepy or servant/master or other weird stuff you want to see more of. **_

_**Should Tsukune be punished or should he get Moka-sama back?**_

_**Thank you for reading please review!**_


End file.
